World Space
This article describes the Builder Buddies World Space, being made up of 1x1x1 meter cubes, which are organized by blocks, coordinates, plots, and towns. Blocks The 1x1x1 meter cubes can be filled with air, water, or a solid "block". The center of the screenshot at right shows a grass block. There are many kinds of blocks. See main article: Blocks. Coordinates (Introduction) It can tell you where you are. By stacking cubes together in different directions, you can build a "3D Space". The space can be thousands or millions of cubes. In order to organize this space and more easily find your way, each cube is assigned a "coordinate", which is a unique "address" of the cube. All the cubes and coordinates together make up a "coordinate system". The Builder Buddies coordinate system is based on a standard 3D coordinate system (also used in Minecraft) which looks like this: There are three dimensions: The "X" dimension, representing left-right movement, the "Y" dimension, representing up-down movement, and the "Z" dimension, representing forward-backward movement. The very first cube at the center of 3D space is assigned a coordinate of (0, 0, 0). All other cubes are assigned coordinates based on how many meters away it is from the center cube. For example, in the diagram at right, the cube immediately above the center has a coordinate of (0, 1, 0) because it is 1 cube away from the center in the positive "Y" direction (up). Other examples are shown. It is also possible to have cubes on the other side. For example, the cube immediately behind the center would be (0, 0, -1), since it is one cube away in the negative "Z" direction. (Positive Z is toward you and negative Z is away from you.) In a general 3D Coordinate system, cubes extend forever in all 6 directions (+X, -X, +Y, -Y, +Z, -Z). Builder Buddies Coordinates The general 3D coordinates have been adapted to Builder Buddies as follows. * The entire Builder Buddies world space is 8,589,934,592 cubes. * The "Y" dimension (up/down) is constrained to 128 cubes high, Y coordinate of 1 to 128. (NOTE: Technically it is 0 to 127 because your game character is two cubes high and the game displayed coordinates are meant to be the coordinates of the UPPER half of your body. However, in practice, it is a lot easier to reference the LOWER half of your body since you are thinking about blocks just under your feet or beside them. So in this wiki we will use the 1-128 convention.) * The "X" and "Z" dimensions are constrained to 8,192 cubes. Coordinates in these dimensions range from -4096 to +4095. * Your character is not allowed to move to any cube outside of the world space. At the far edges of the space, some wilderness might be generated outside of the normal space so it doesn't look like you hit the end of the world, but it is impossible to outside to that space. You can go to Y=127 (with your head at Y=128), but blocks cannot be placed at these two levels, and stone blocks generated at Y=1 cannot be destroyed. So you can't normally go lower than Y=2 except in a special deep ocean where the bottom blocks are missing in a few areas. It is possible to "wall glitch" your character so it falls to Y=0 or Y=-1 or lower, but since this is outside of the allowed world space the game quickly crashes. * By convention in 2D and 3D coordinate systems +X is always to the right. Therefore, +X is east, +Z is south, -X is west, and -Z is north. (If you are making a map it may be easier to reference these compass directions.) The current coordinates of your game character are displayed at the bottom of the screen. As you travel through the world from cube to cube, the coordinates of the cube you are standing on changes. This is useful because if you know the coordinate of any landmark, you can find it again by moving in such as way that your coordinates start to match the desired target. Note that for simplicity, the "Y" coordinate is ignored because most travel is on the surface (which is typically at Y=70) and you can't normally fly anyway. So if you are currently at (X=25, Z=1000) and you want to go to (X=30, Z=900), you will want to travel in the -Z direction (north). To find this direction you keep moving in different directions until you find the direction that causes your Z coordinate to decrease (999, 998, 997, 996, etc. until you get to 900).